DBZ Temptation Island
by Son Gohan
Summary: I UPLOADED CHAPTER 6 FINALLY!!! SORRY FOR THE ALMOST A YEAR WAIT!!
1. The begining...

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (although I would love to own Akira Toryama's   
masterpiece)  
  
Characters in this story will be mostly OOC some might be IC in some ways though. Also   
the characters will be relatively the same age. Also Marron is not Kuririn's daughter Maron  
it is the other Marron.  
  
DBZ TEMPTATION ISLAND  
  
"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!?!?!?", Vegeta's scream could be heard around the island. "Calm  
down Veg-head!", Bulma snapped.   
  
"Shut up woman!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!!!!!"  
  
"Will you two stop fighting so we can figure out where we are?", Videl said sensibly. "She's  
right", Chi Chi agreed. They all started to look around the Island. Then all of a sudden they  
realized something.  
  
"Well Kami, WHY DONT YOU TELL US WHERE WE ARE?!", The 6 of them yelled. "Because even I dont   
know where we are", Kami answered. "Dear Kami, thats bad", Bulma said solomnley.(sorry dont   
know how to spell it)  
  
Suddenly all the lights on the island went out, and a spot light came up on a black-haired,   
blue-eyed, young man. "Welcome contestants. I am Son Gohan."  
  
Gohan stands up, "but i'm Son Gohan!"  
  
Videl nodded, "yeah, he's my husband, not you!"  
  
The man who calls himself 'Son Gohan' smiled at them, "yes I know, but I am the author and   
your host."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! HOST??"  
  
"Yes, you are on.......(with loud weird voices)TEMPTATION ISLAND!!!!"  
  
Goku looks around, "where did those voices come from?" Son Gohan points to the speakers on   
side of the island. "Why didnt we notice those before?", Chi Chi asked.  
  
Son Gohan then stands up and looks at the camera, "Now lets meet our contestant couples.   
Gohan and Videl (applause), Goku and Chi Chi (applause), Vegeta and Bulma (applause), and...  
..Kami? (HUH??)" Son Gohan looks confused. "Wait a minute, what is Kami doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?", asked a confused Kami.  
  
"We only need couples so, GOODBYE!!"  
  
"Hey. I am Kami, I am the protector of earth, I am God, I....." Son Gohan points at Kami and  
(Poof) Kami dissappears in a puff of smoke."  
  
"Now to explain. On this show we test the relationships of couples", explained Son Gohan.   
  
"But we are married couples!", yelled Chi Chi. "I know that", Son Gohan explained,"but now   
you arent." Son Gohan then snapped his fingers and their wedding rings dissappeared, as if they   
were never married. "Also," Son Gohan added,"your children are no longer 'yours', they are   
now single bachleors and bachleorettes."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!", yelled all 6 of them.  
  
Son Gohan simpathized,"calm down, if, at the end of your two weeks here, you and your mate   
agree to stay married, then I will return your wedding rings and children. If either you or   
your mate do not want to stay married, then you will remain unmarried so you can go out with  
the girl/boy from this show whom you like."  
  
"Thats it!", screamed Vegeta,"I am blowin this fuckin place, I am outta here." Vegeta lifts   
off and starts to fly away from the Temptation Island. Just as he reaches where the shore is,  
he gets fried by something and falls, he then proceeds to crawl back to the main area.  
  
Son Gohan looked over in Vegeta's direction,"oh I forgot to mention, if any of you try to   
leave this island, in any way, you will be electrified by the forcefield. Thank you Vegeta   
for demonstrating that."  
  
"Moterfucking.......son of a bitch.......baka yaro........onore", mumbled Vegeta under his   
breath.  
  
"VEGETA", Bulma yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? HE MADE ME MAD!!!!!"  
  
"Now to introduce the singles:"  
  
A black haired young man walks up to a podium. "Hi, I am Goten, I am a kindergarten teacher".  
Goku and Chi Chi look in awe,"what are you doing here?"  
  
A bulma-look-alike walks up. "Hi, I am Bra (insert giggling here), and I'm unemployed".  
"What the hell are you doing here brat? Go back home", Vegeta yelled.  
  
A purple haired young man walks up. "Hi, I am Trunks, the president of Capsule Corporation".  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! YOU TOO!!!", screamed Vegeta.  
  
A black haired young woman steps up. "Hi I'm Pan, I am a professional whore."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?", cried a very surprised Gohan.  
  
A blue haired old man with a black small cat on his shoulder steps up. "Hi, I am Mr.Briefs,   
former president of Capsule Corp."  
"What the fuck. DAD!?!?!?!?!?", cried Bulma.  
  
A blond woman steps up. "Hi, I am Mrs.Briefs, i am the wife of Mr. Briefs."  
"MOM!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A green skinned bald guy with antennae steps up to the podium. "I am Piccolo. I am a martial  
artist."  
"MR.P-P-P-PI-PI-PICCOLO"  
  
A blue haired young woman walks up. "Hi, (giggling) I'm Marron, (giggling) and I dont know   
why I am here (giggling)."  
"So pretty," said a mezmerized Vegeta. "VEG-HEAD!!", yelled Bulma. "What??......HEY WOMAN,   
DONT CALL ME VEG-HEAD!!!!!"  
  
A fat pink guy walks up. "Hi I am buu, and I love candy." Goku looks in amazement,"Hey, I   
thought he was dead......oh well."  
  
A black haired young woman steps up. "Hi, I'm Lunch, and I....AH...AH.....AHCHOOO!! Huh?   
Where am I?", Launch raises a gun,"alright everyone, hands up!"   
  
"SECURITY!!", Son Gohan yelled. Two big men in suits came up and dragged her away. In the   
background you can hear, "I said let me go", "m`am just put the gun down","NO!!!" *BANG   
B-B-B-B-B-A-A-A-A-A-N-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G*  
  
"Hey, I 'member her", Goku realized.  
  
A black man (no offense to anyone) with a black haired mohawk steps up. "Hi, I am Ubuu. I am   
a martial artist." "HI UBUU!!!!!", cried Goku happily  
  
A beautiful blond haired young woman walks to the podium. "Hi everyone, I am #18, and I am an  
android". "hey isnt she married?", wispered Videl.  
  
A short man with a lot of black hair walks out. "Hey everyone, I am Kuririn, and I'm a monk".  
Goku happily cried,"HEY KURIRIN!!!!"  
  
A young woman with a tail, who looks exactly like Videl walks to the podium. "Hi, I am Pasha  
and I am a full-blooded saiya-jin". "SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!", screamed a surprised  
Videl.  
  
"Look here, Mr.Host, I am Vegeta, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, and I do not want to be treated like   
this, so KISAMA AND GOODBYE". With that Vegeta blasted Son Gohan and jumped into the water.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What will happen next? Will Vegeta make it off the Island? Or will he be electrified again?  
What has become of Kami? Am I dead? When will I stop asking questions? Who knows? Find out in the next   
part of DBZ TEMPTATION ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please R&R. dont flame me please. If i get enough good reviews then i will post the next   
chapter. thanks.  



	2. The insanity continues...

  
Disclaimer: *whatever i said last time*  
  
summary: Super Saiya-jins, food, fried Buu, and Vegeta. WHEN WILL THE INSANITY END?  
  
  
DBZ Temptation Island  
Chapter 2: The insanity continues.  
*BZZZZZZZZZT*  
  
*BZZZZ--BOOOOM*  
  
Vegeta goes flying into the air from the explosion by the force field. Miraculously he lands  
in the main area, (aint that something)next to a very mad-looking Son Gohan.  
  
"DAMN IT I DIDNT MAKE IT!!!At least I got rid of that annoying host-guy," said Vegeta when he  
got up. He looks toward the area where he blasted Son Gohan. Just to see a very, very mad-  
looking Son Gohan standing there. "Oh! You arent dead. Allow me to remedy that." Vegeta fires   
off a Big Bang Attack at Son Gohan. Son Gohan catches the ball of energy.  
  
"I think this.....IS YOURS!!!!!!", yelled Son Gohan, as he threw the Big Bang Attack back at  
Vegeta. Vegeta dodges it. "You little baka yaro! How did YOU catch my blast?", yelled Vegeta  
as he powered up to Super Saiya-jin. He then looks at Son Gohan, but something was different.  
Son Gohan now had blond spiky hair, and turquoise eyes. "I suggest you sit down and keep your  
mouth shut", Son Gohan said calmly.   
  
"Yeah right! I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji and I take orders from no one!", Vegeta replied. "Ah-  
hem", Bulma said. "Ok, I take orders from one person. But still you cant order me around."  
  
Son Gohan then powers up more giving him a little more hair and making it spikier. "Vegeta I  
suggest you listen to him," said a conscerned Bulma. "Why should I listen to this guy who   
thinks he is a super saiya-jin?", Vegeta asked. Suddenly Son Gohan's golden hair grew down to  
his ankles as he powered up. Vegeta looks at Son Gohan,"uh-oh." "KAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAA!!",  
screamed Son Gohan.  
  
The Kamehameha flew at Vegeta and hit him dead in the stomach. Vegeta exploded and went flying  
into the force field.  
  
*BZZZZZZZZT**BZZZZZZZZZZT**BOOOOOOOM*  
  
Vegeta goes flying back into the main area. (somehow he manages to land in the same spot as   
before) "owwwww, huh? AHHHHHHH!!!!", screamed Vegeta as he got up and realized his ass was on  
fire. Bulma then splashed a bucket of water on Vegeta's ass, and put the fire out.   
  
"ok fine", Vegeta sits down. Son Gohan's eyes and hair goes back to their normal black color.  
Son Gohan then looks over to all the contestants. "wow, who'da thought he could go super  
saiya-jin level 3", commented Gohan.  
  
"Alright, the first order of business is to vote someone off," started Son Gohan, "the guys  
will vote one girl off, and the girls will vote one guy off. And rememeber, your former   
children have no memory of you. They will not call you mom or dad. They do not know you.  
So huddle up and lets start. the faster we do this, the faster we eat." "FOOD?!?!?!?", squealed  
a happy Goku.  
  
While the bachleors lined up, the guys huddled in one spot and the girls huddled in another  
spot. "no,no,NO. get my dad off this show," wispered Bulma. "no,get rid of the fat pink guy,"  
wispered Videl. "i dont really care who we vote off," wispered Chi Chi.  
  
The guys had a...different conversation. "Lets vote Marron off," suggested Gohan. "NO", said  
Vegeta. "How 'bout #18?" "NO" "How 'bout Pan?" "NO" "I say we vote off Mrs. Briefs," Goku  
suggested. But Vegeta and Gohan both answer,"NO!" "How 'bout Lunch?" "Fine."  
  
The girls and guys both turn around showing they are ready. "Alright, lets get started," said  
Son Gohan,"guys your first, who will go up and put this around their neck to show they are off?"  
Vegeta raises his hand and then goes up.   
  
He walks over to Marron, "Did you (giggling) vote me (giggling) off?", asked Marron. Vegeta   
looks at her softer then usual,"I could never vote you off", he said. A shoe comes flying   
over and hits Vegeta in the back of the head. "Anyways", Vegeta started. He walked over to   
Lunch, and presents the necklace to her.  
  
"your voting me off?", asked Lunch, "BOO-HOO, BOO-HOO, BO-AH-AH-AHHH-AHCHOO." Launch looks at  
Vegeta. Launch raises a gun, "HOW DARE YOU VOTE ME OFF!!!!!!". "SECURITY!!!", yelled Son Gohan  
Two big men come up and pick her up. They drag her to a boat, then they sail away. About 20 ft  
off shore there was an explosion and the boat sank.  
  
"Girls, if you dare," Son Gohan said holding the other necklace out to them. Videl gets up, she  
walks to Buu and hands him the necklace. Then she walks back. "That went well", wispered Videl.  
But she spoke to soon. Buu suddenly started blasting everything in sight. Son Gohan then picked  
Buu up and blasted him sky high into the top of the force field, a fried Buu falls back down.  
"Guess we know whats for dinner," said Son Gohan.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 minutes later  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", squealed Goku taking a bite out of the fried Buu,"THIS IS TASTY."  
After the table had been cleared by the saiya-jins, their wives, and Son Gohan. They Headed to   
the docks.  
  
"Now say good-bye to your mates," said Son Gohan. "WHAT!?!?!?!", they all said. "You will be  
separated from your mates during your two weeks here. Now....SAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!".  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How will the goodbyes go? Is Vegeta planning some way to get off the Island again? Will it work?  
  
Find out next time on..........DBZ TEMPTATION ISLAND.  
  
Please R&R.  



	3. The first day apart...

Disclaimer: you already know what i will say, so i wont say it  
  
Sorry I took so long but tests and school and blah and blah and blah etc. So without further adoo  
here is the hilarious third part of DBZ Temptation Island.  
Summary: Pool Parties, interuptions and.....naked Saiya-jins.  
  
DBZ Temptation Island  
Chapter 3: The first day apart...  
  
"GOODBYEEEEE!!!", yelled Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta as they sailed off with Son Gohan to the other  
side of the Island. Before they had left, Son Gohan hit a switch unbeknownst to the others.   
As they sail, Vegeta realizes that they are past the shore, therfore past and out of the Force-  
field. He decides that this is his chance to get away. He then dives towards the water.  
  
*BZZZZT*  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZT*  
  
Vegeta is flung back onto the boat fried. "Thanks to a special machine. Each boat has a personal  
forcefield," said Son Gohan matter-of-factly, "Oh Vegeta, I see you found that out the hard way".  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU BAKA YARO!!", Vegeta screamed, "WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT   
THAT??" For the rest of the ride to the mens resort Vegeta was silent.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Men's Resort   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi guys!!" all the girls exclaimed when the guys arrived. "HELLO!" say Goku and Gohan. "Hi   
Marron!!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Oh, hi Vegeta," Marron replys. "she said my name? she said my name.  
SHE....SAID....MY....NAME!!!!" Vegeta screams. "Sheesh, calm down Veg-head," Goku says. "DONT CALL  
ME VEG-HEAD!!", screams Vegeta. Son Gohan then tells them to sit down by the fire.  
  
"Ok guys. Tomorrow you will have your first date, and-", started Son Gohan, "I thought that the first  
date wasnt until the second day apart." Goku interrupted. "-tomorow is the second day apart Goku. cant  
you count?" Son Gohan finishes. "Umm...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15  
..." Goku starts,"yea 12 comes after 11 always. Master Roshi taught me."  
  
"As i was saying," Son Gohan began, "tomorrow is your first date and-" "CAN MINE BE WITH MARRON!?!?!?"  
Vegeta interupts. "-Fine Vegeta your date can be with Marron. I swear, you are obsessed with that girl"  
Son Gohan says. "UH-HUH!! UH-HUH!!" says Vegeta as he nods his head. "Now Vegeta, what would Bulma say  
if she heard you say that?" asks Gohan. "Um, she would probably say 'VEGETA, YOU BETTER STOP OBSESSING   
OVER THAT GIRL OR YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR!!'. Yea thats what she would say." Vegeta answers.  
  
"Okay, now as i was saying," an irritated Son Gohan began, "Your first date is tomorrow and-" "I'm back   
everyone!!", says Kami who just appeared. "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!", yells Son Gohan. Son Gohan  
stands up, powers up and looks at Kami. "I didnt mean to o...o...off...offend you!" Son Gohan yells,  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" The blue beam hits Kami sending him flying into the forcefield frying him, and poof, Kami   
dissappears again. "CAN I CONTINUE NOW?!?!?", an irritated, powered up Son Gohan asks. Everyone nods their   
heads.  
  
Son Gohan powers down and sits down. "Your first date is tomorrow and you will find out who it is with in  
the morning. So sit tight and talk to the girls tonight.", explains Son Gohan. So the three guys go over to   
the pool and bar where the girls are having a party. Vegeta, of course, heads to where Marron is.  
  
"H...H...H...Hi M...M...M...arron.", Vegeta eventually mumbled out. "oh, hi Vegeta", she replied. Vegeta just   
stared at her, while she sipped her drink. Meanwhile by the pool Pasha was having fun. "Come on Gohan, come in  
the pool with me!", Pasha said. "Um...I dont know", replied Gohan. "Why?!" "I dont know" "Come on, are you   
afraid something might happen because i look like your mate?" "NO!!! OF COURSE NOT" "So why not?" "Because"  
"Because why?" "Because" Pasha looks like she has given up, and jumps in. Then she grabs Gohan's leg and pulls  
him in. Gohan looks at her and smiles. 'I cant be mad at her. She looks just like videl!' Gohan thinks to   
himself.   
  
Goku however is having the time of his life. "WEEEEE!!!" Goku says as he jumps into the pool,"CANNONBALL!!!" Goku  
screams as he hits the surface of the water. He just starts splashing everyone he sees. But when he splashes Vegeta,  
he gets mad and starts to fight Goku. So now we have a battle between Goku and Vegeta in bathing suits. They keep   
trading blows. Then they fly at each other and two pieces of clothing fall down to the pool. All the girls look up to  
see a naked Goku and Vegeta. The girls could be heard screaming, "OOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHH"etc. as an  
embarrassed Goku and Vegeta fly down to the pool and get their bathing suits on.   
  
Marron jumps into the pool, "HI VEGETA!!", she says. 'Hmmm...kakarot was actually of some use. hmmm..' Vegeta thought  
to himself. "Hiiii Goku!" #18 says. "Hey Gohan! Why couldnt that happen to you?" asked Pasha. Gohan just blushed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whats happening at the women's resort? What happened to Kami? Was the bathing suit accident a good thing? Will Vegeta hit  
it off with Marron? Will #18 try to seduce Goku? Will something happen between Gohan and Pasha? Why do I talk to much?  
So what? Who cares? Will i stop these annoying questions? Yes or no? Right or Wrong? Find out in the next part of DBZ  
TEMPTATION ISLAND!!  
  
Please R&R. Sorry i took so long but i would like to thank all those who reviewed and encouraged me to write this chapter.  
Thanx and have fun reading. 


	4. The women's resort...

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put anything here, have some senseless jabbering, BLAHBLAHBLAH  
BLAHBLAH!!  
  
Summary: Fried Kami, topless Bulma, and....um......um...........um..................stuff  
  
DBZ Temptation Island  
Chapter 4: The Womens resort.....  
  
After saying good-bye to their husbands, Videl, Bulma, and Chi Chi headed back to their resort.  
They decided to join the party the guys had started. So all three were in the pool splashing   
around and having fun.  
  
"CANNON-BALL!!!" Trunks' yell should have been able to have been heard in the mens resort were  
it not for the party over there. The water flew hitting everyone in the pool. "OH YEAH! COME   
HERE YOU LITTLE...." Videl said as she pushed Trunks under the water. But he came back up grabbing  
her and flipping her over under the water herself. But then Ubuu came up and pushed Trunks out of   
the way and Videl came up splashing. Meanwhile Chi Chi and Bulma were at the other end of the pool  
talking with the other guys.   
  
Kuririn, Piccolo, and Mr. Briefs were busy talkin to the girls when Son Gohan came up out of nowhere  
and pulled the girls aside like he did with the boys.   
  
"OK. Tomorrow will be your first date and-" Son Gohan stopped. Silence filled the area. "AND?" all three  
girls asked. "OH! I was expecting to be interupted again like what happened at the mens resort." Son   
Gohan explained. "Any ways, tomorrow will be your first date and-" Son Gohan began. "I wonder how the   
boys are doing" "I know, what if something happened" "like what?" "I dont know!" The three girls   
wispered.   
  
"AHEM!" Son Gohan yelled. "OOPS!" the three of them apoligized. "Thank you!" Son Gohan said. He   
continued, "Ok. Tomorrow will be your first date and your date will be decided for you. Now remember  
you will have 3 dates and then 1 final date which can only be with someone you have already dated." The   
three girls nod. "You can go back and have fun now." They all rush back and jump in the pool. But before   
Son Gohan can leave....  
  
"IM BAAAAACKKKK!!!!" Kami yelled as he suddenly appeared. "Your late Kami" Son Gohan said flatly.   
"Shucks" Kami responded. "You really want to get the crap kicked out of you that bad? Fine." Son Gohan calls   
Chi Chi over. "Hey Chi Chi. What would you do if I told you that Kami here just said Gohan was Stupid?" Son   
Gohan asks. "I would kick his ass." "Oh. OK! and by the way he did say that Gohan was stupid" Chi Chi suddenly   
gets frying pans from out of nowhere and in the background Videl's ear perk up.  
  
"HE...DID...WHAT??!?!?!?!" Chi Chi yells. She has fire in her eyes and frying pans in her hands. She starts   
slamming Kami with her frying pans. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! KISAMA!" Chi Chi yells as she smacks Kami  
repeatedly with her pans. He goes flying, before he can hit the force field he is kicked down to the ground  
by Videl. Chi Chi and Videl both take stances. They run at Kami frying pans and hands.   
  
*WHAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM*  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Kami dissapears again. The girls go back to having fun in the pool. "LOOKA ME!! LOOKA ME!!" Trunks yelled as he   
Jumped into the pool. "HEY! Dont splash me!" Videl giggled at Goten. "GOTEN!!!" Chi Chi yelled, "What Chi Chi?"   
Goten asked. Chi Chi was still getting used to the fact that Goten wasn't her child anymore. "nothing, nothing."   
she answered him.  
  
Bulma, being the wild woman she is, was standing on the diving board. "CANNON!!!!!BALL!!!!!!!" she yelled as she  
jumped in. When she landed in the pool. She stood up in the shallow end and felt weird, all of a sudden she heard,  
"WOOOO HOOO!!! TAKE THE REST OFF!!!" Kuririn was heard yelling. As he said this all the guys faced her and whistling  
could be heard. She looked down at the water and saw the top of her bikini floating in the pool and realized she had   
no top on and curled back down into the water to put her top back on.   
  
Piccolo jumped into the pool near Videl, splashing her a lot. "PICCOLO!" she giggled. "WHAT?" he said clueless to the   
fact that she was enjoying it. He thought she was mad at him. "Sorry Videl" he said. Chi Chi was watching all of this  
and this is the time Ubuu chose to jump next to Chi Chi. "HI!!!" Ubuu yelled as he jumped in. Chi Chi, jumped and pushed  
him under for splashing her. Kuririn was trying to get Bulma to stand up without her top on, he wasn't having any luck  
with it.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So whaddya think so far? Who do you think will hook up? Who do you think will stay together? Will Kami ever appear without   
being fryed? Will Bulma ever be this embarrassed again? Do you mind this mindless questions I ask at the end of each chapter?  
Yes? No? Right? Wrong? Hello? Good-bye? Is this annoying? (in booming anouncer voice) FIND THE ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER   
QUESTIONS NEXT TIME ON DBZ TEMPTATION ISLAND!!!!!!! (Son Gohan takes a bow 'thank you thank you')  
  
Please R&R! Thanks for the encouragement. So tell me what you think please. if you have ideas for the next chapter please put  
them in your review. 


	5. Vegeta/Bulma's first dates...

Disclaimer: (i shall leave this blank for purposes unknown)  
  
Summary:  
  
DBZ Temptation Island  
Chapter 5: Vegeta/Bulma's first dates...  
  
-------------  
Men's resort  
-------------  
  
Vegeta is in his cabin, *knock knock knock*. Vegeta lazily walked to the door, opened it and, "HI MARRON!!!"  
Vegeta yelled. "HIYA VEGETA!, Im your date!" Marron said with her ditzy smile. "YAY!!!" Vegeta yelled. His   
yell woke up Goku and Gohan. (i havent thought who their dates are but they are at the door too) "Mr. Son Gohan  
said to meet him at the campfire site". "OK!" Vegeta replied. They walked to the place, all the guys were sitting  
with there dates.  
  
"Ok we have three places you can go for your date. Pick straws, the shortest straw picks first" Son Gohan said.   
They all pick straws and Vegeta gets the smallest straw Gohan gets the middle straw and Goku gets the longest straw.  
"Okay we have the lake, the beach, and the castle. So Vegeta and Marron where do you want to go?" Son Gohan asked.   
Vegeta and Marron talk. "I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!!" Goku yells out suddenly. "Goku you have to wait your turn!" Son  
Gohan said. "AWWWWW!! BUT I WANNA GO TO THE BEEEEECH!!! BEEECH!!BEEEECH!!!" Goku yelled and began chanting "BEEECH"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" They all said in unison. "We will go to the Lake" Vegeta said. "Fine choice head to the docks I will   
meet you there." Son Gohan told Vegeta and Marron. They did as they were told.  
  
-------------  
2 hours later  
-------------  
  
Son Gohan finally arrives at the docks. "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!" Vegeta screams when he sees Son   
Gohan. "Sorry, i actually forgot all about you two. What did you two do to keep occupied anyways?" He asked. "Well we  
um....um...." A thought bubble appears over Vegeta's head. In the thought bubble you see Marron kissing the hell out of   
Vegeta. Then you see two words flashing, 'I WISH'. "Nothing" Vegeta says quickly. "Whatever, anyways heres your boat hope  
you have a good time!" Son Gohan says.  
  
They reached the Lake and jumped into the water, in their bathing suits. Vegeta of course insisted changing in front of  
each other, Marron in return just pushed him in and changed in the woods, he changed in the water. She did a cannonball to  
jump in but Vegeta caught her and dunked her under the water. "THAT WAS MEAN!! HERES YOUR PAYBACK!!" Marron squealed. She   
jumped onto him knocking him underwater. And so it continued back and forth knocking each other under water.   
  
Later, they are sunbathing along the shore and arguing. "I dunked you more times than you dunked me!" Marron said. "No, i   
dunked you more" Vegeta argued. "No me!" "NO ME!" NO ME!" "NO ME!!" and so it went.   
  
--------------------------------  
Earlier that day: Women's Resort  
--------------------------------  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Bulma and the others are in there cabin when they hear it. Bulma, being the first up goes to the door.   
"HI!" Kuririn yells at the door. "hi" Bulma says sleepily. This wasnt the answer Kuririn was expecting. "umm...Im your date!"  
Kuririn said enthusiasticly (thats probably spelled wrong but who cares). "yea, yea, yea" Bulma said. Kuririn just grabbed her   
and said, "come on, we gotta meet that host guy."   
  
A couple minutes later they are seated around a table like the guys were. "Ok, lets pick straws to see the order of who picks   
where they are going on their date. Shortest picks first." Son Gohan said. They all pick a straw. Bulma gets the smallest, Videl,  
the medium, and Chi Chi gets the long one. "Ok, we have the waterfalls, the mountain, and the forest." Son Gohan says. "We will   
go to the waterfalls." Bulma says. "ok meet me by the docks" Son Gohan says.   
  
A couple of minutes later Bulma and Kuririn are at the docks when Son Gohan arrives. "HI!" Son Gohan says. Just then a fish jumps   
out of the water. "Ooh, a fish!" Son Gohan says, "Im hungry hold on a sec." Son Gohan fires a blast meant to fry the fish, but just  
then...."HI!!!" Kami appeared in the way of the beam. He ends up getting blown into the water and starts swimming away, screaming  
"AHHHHH!!! PIRANAS!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" *BZZZZZT* Kami gets fried and goes flying, he dissappears again. "anyways, just get on the boat   
and off you go." Son Gohan said.   
  
They arrived at the waterfalls. "Isnt it beautiful?" Bulma said gazing down at the waterfall. Kuririn had a smirk on his face. *Shove*   
He shoves her off the edge and she goes falling. Screaming as loud as she can she falls. Just before she hits the water, Kuririn catches  
her. But the momentum pushes them into the water with a splash. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!" Bulma screamed. She grabbed Kuririn's leg  
and pulled him under the water. Then she smacked him in the face. 'Why does this always happen to me?' Kuririn thinks to himself. Then he  
breaks free and swims to the surface. Only to be tugged back down by Bulma who had gotten a breath and pulled his other leg down. He grabbed  
her leg and brought her up. "Turnabout is fairplay!" He laughed as he tugged her under this time. This went on for a while. Who knows where  
it could have gone....  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Well, that was interesting wasnt it? Did u like it? Is Kami dumb? Yes or no? Please someone, are these questions annoying, funny? Should i keep doing  
them? Right? Wrong? Hi? Bye? Well tune in next time for DBZ TEMPTAION ISLAND!!  
  



	6. Gohan/Videl's first dates...

Disclaimer: um, hmmm, gotta think of something new, I know, *Robot Voice* I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z *Robot Voice*  
  
Summary: giddy saiya-jin in(or out of) a bikini and green dates.......  
  
A/N: For those who asked who Pasha was, Pasha was the female saiya-jin in Bardocks group, although I   
think thats only what shes called in the english version.  
  
DBZ Temptation Island  
Chapter 6: Gohan/Videl's dates.......  
----------------  
Men's Resort  
----------------  
  
During the 2 hours that Vegeta and Marron waited.......  
  
Son Gohan looks at Gohan and his date, Pasha, "Where would you like to go, you got the middle straw so you pick second." Son Gohan says. Before Gohan can answer, Pasha answers, "The Beach" she says. Goku then shouts, "I WANTED TO GO TO THE BEACH!!!!" Pasha then sticks her tounge out at Goku, and Goku then whines about how he wanted to go to the beach, and Son Gohan bops him on the head, "shut up!" he says. Goku continues to mumble but is silent. Son Gohan turns to Pasha and Gohan, "meet me by the cabin, I'll give you directions to the beach" he says. They nod and walk out, "I wanted to go to the beach" Goku whines, and he recieves Pasha sticking her tounge out at him, and a bop on the head by Son   
Gohan.  
  
About 10 minutes later....................  
  
Pasha and Gohan recieved the directions from Son Gohan and flew to the beach. When they arrived, Pasha immediatly was in her bikini and jumped into the water. Gohan however tried to take his time taking off his shirt, because he was already in his bathing suit. Pasha was impatient and pulled him into the water, taking his shirt off for him, and then dunked him. Gohan of course dunked her back, and so began the great dunking/splashing fight. This all ended with Pasha 'accidently' getting her bikini top undone in the middle of Gohan throwing her into the water. Of course she had no problem standing up topless in front of Gohan. Gohan of course turned around and waited for her to put her top back on, blushing.   
  
She cocked her head, "Gohan what are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm letting you put your top back on so your not embarrassed at me seeing you without your top" he trys to cover up. She laughs, "I'm not embarrassed, turn back around" she says giddily. He shakes his head no. "COME ON!" she says. "No" he said, he is trying not to cheat on Videl, even though technically they're not married anymore, he didnt want to hurt her.   
  
Just then Kami appears in front of Pasha, facing her. "I'm baaaaaaa..........WHOA!!!" he says, getting an eyefull. Pasha, looked at the little green g-d. He was staring at her breasts. She slapped him upside the   
head, and blasted him sending him flying into the forcefield and once again he dissappears. Then she walked up to Gohan and rubbed agaist his back, still refusing to put her top back on. This was getting to Gohan. But he refused to hurt Videl and looked around and saw Pasha's bikini top floating in the water and handed it over his shoulder. Pasha sighed, put it back on and tackled Gohan. And so the great water war began anew, Pasha's top however, stayed on this time. Much to her dismay.  
  
-----------------  
Women's Resort  
-----------------  
  
After Bulma and Kuririn were givin their directions, Son Gohan went back to the hut. He looked at the couple who had drawn the second straw, Piccolo and Videl. Videl was a little wigged about having to go on a date with Gohan's old mentor, but she would deal with it. "Well, you have the choice of the mountains or the forest" Son Gohan says. Videl thinks about it, and Piccolo just sits quiet. "We'll go to the forest" she says. Son Gohan nods and hands them directions, "its not far, you can go on your own" he explains. Chi Chi leans over to Videl, "Videl be careful about Piccolo, he's not exactly.................good, he killed Goku once, and kidnapped Gohan" she says. Videl just looks at her. She had heard this story from Gohan already, and knew Piccolo was a good guy. And her and Piccolo flew off.  
  
When they arrived at the forest, Piccolo just sat and looked at Videl. Videl just looked back. Videl was getting bored, and flew up into a tree. Piccolo watched her, then turned away. Just then a coconut flew and hit Piccolo's turban off. He looked up and saw Videl with another coconut in her hand. "Come on Piccolo, have some fun!" she laughed. Piccolo looked confused, "How can one have fun without fighting?" he says. "You wanna fight? COCONUT FIGHT!!" she shouts, and 10 coconuts go flying at Piccolo, of course he dodges them. He looks confused, "why are you trying to fight me?" he says. Videl laughs, "You got a lot to learn, green man" she says, and throughs another coconut at him, he catches it, and throughs it back. She dodges it, barely. "HEY!! Your not supposed to hurt me!!" she says. Piccolo is confused again.   
  
Piccolo shakes for a second, then is back to normal. "What happened?" Videl asked. Piccolo replied, "Damn Kami, he never learns" he said. Videl giggled, "He get blasted again?" "yup" Piccolo answers. Just then a coconut hits Piccolo in the back of the head.   
  
After a while Piccolo gets the idea of how to have a coconut fight, but still does not understand why it is fun.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Well, I finally uploaded a new chapter. Sorry about waiting almost a year to do it!! DONT HURT ME!!!!! *hides in a cave* on to the questions.   
  
*in booming voice* Will Kami ever learn? Will Piccolo ever understand the concept of fun? How will Chi Chi and Goku's dates go? Who will they be? Who knows? I dont? Do you? Yes? No? Maybe? So? Tune in next time for the answers to these questions on DBZ TEMPTATION ISLAND!!  
  
Sorry for the ALMOST lack of humor in this chapter, but what can you do with Piccolo, I mean come on!! He has no sense of humor. Anyways, I'm going to have to do something about the boringness of the dates. The next chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks. I WILL finish this series! Any ideas? Put them in your review! 


End file.
